Forever
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: This is a oneshot about Sonny and Brenda getting engaged and there is also a little hint of Jason and Robin. This story was for SonnynBrendaCorinthos on the Lost Loves sitebut I decided to share it on here.


This is just a little background to this story. Lisa didn't go crazy but her Patrick did get together and he cheated on Robin. They are divorced and the time line has shifted because Jake has died before Sonny and Brenda are married.

Forever

"Brenda, put on this blindfold." Sonny said.

"What? Are you serious Sonny?" Brenda asked.

"Just humor me." Sonny fake pouted.

"Okay." Brenda laughed.

After putting on the blindfold Brenda and Sonny got into his limo and went for a ride.

"Where are we going?" Brenda asked.

"It's a surprise, hence the blindfold." Sonny replied.

"Sonny you should know by now that I don't like surprises." Brenda said getting anxious

"We are almost there. Now I am going to guide you because you can't take off your blindfold until I say so." Sonny informed her.

"Whatever Sonny." Brenda huffed.

Sonny helped Brenda carefully out of the car and up the stairs and into the room that he had prepared for them.

"Okay take off your blindfold." Sonny said.

"Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful," Brenda said with tears in her eyes as she looked around the room, "this is the old apartment before the penthouse, above Luke's.

Sonny had the room decorated in small white candles and red rose petal all over the floor. There was a table in the center of the room with a bottle of red wine and two dishes of food covered up.

"When did you manage to pull this off?" Brenda asked still in shock.

"I had a little help." he winked.

"This is so beautiful. I love you Sonny." she said then kissed Sonny.

"Well come on and let's eat before the food gets cold." he said as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Okay." Brenda said excitedly.

When she lifted the cover to eat a 5 karat diamond ring with a gold band engraved with the words 'I will love you forever' was there instead of a plate of food.

Brenda gasped as Sonny got down on one knee and took her hand and began to speak.

"Brenda, once upon a time ago, I said that you were my drug and that is as true now as it was then. I can't get enough of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know about all of the things that I have done in my life and you are still here, so I know that you still love me. I need you so bad it hurts. I will gladly give up my life if it means that you will stay with me forever. I love you Brenda. Will you marry me?"

Brenda was speechless, a million things were running through her mind and the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was he love for the man on bended knee before her.

When she finally found her voice she said, "Just promise me one thing."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it because I love you and I want us to work this time around." Sonny said on the verge of tears.

"Don't leave me at the alter and send Jason to come pick up the pieces." she said looking Sonny intently in the eyes.

"I wouldn't even dream of it. I finally have you back in my life and there is nothing or no one that will make me leave you again. So I ask you again, will you marry me?" Sonny said pleading her with his eyes.

"How can I say no to you? I love you Sonny. Of course I will marry you." Brenda exclaimed as Sonny slid the ring on her finger.

"Now it's time to celebrate." he said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Actually before we do, someone I have to see that has been rallying for us since the get go." Brenda panted pulling away.

"Fine." Sonny whined.

"I promise the wait will be worth it."

An hour later at Robin's house

"Hi little sister!" Brenda yelled.

"Shh! I Just put Emma down." Robin loudly whispered.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that I am so excited." Brenda whispered back happily.

"Does it have something to do with the smiling man behind you?" Robin inquired.

"Hey Robin dinner's ready." Jason said as he was walking into the living room before realizing that they had company.

"Whoa! I came here to tell you something surprising and here you are surprising me." Brenda exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Sonny questioned looking at Jason and Robin.

"I will explain after you and Brenda." Robin said.

"Okay. Me and Sonny are getting married." Brenda squealed.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations." Robin pulled her two best friends in an embrace.

"Okay well now it's your turn. Spill it." Brenda said.

"Me and Patrick are no longer together. I asked for a divorce after the whole cheating on me with Lisa ordeal." Robin explained.

"And Emma is actually my daughter. I realized after what happened with Jake, that I need to be there for my children." Jason rationalized.

"Wait a minute, Jason and not Patrick is Emma's father when did that happen? A shocked Brenda asked.

"Yeah. She already responds more to Jason than she ever did with Patrick. Okay so enough about us. I'll explain later. You two are getting married. Sonny if you hurt her ever again, you will be hearing from me. Robin said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sonny said flashing his dimples.

"Well you two need to get out of here and celebrate." Robin said trying to get them to leave so they didn't ask anymore questions.

"How do you know that we haven't celebrated yet?" Sonny asked.

"Because knowing Brenda, she would want to tell me first face to face." Robin winked knowingly at Brenda.

"And that is our cue to leave. By the way Missy, me and you tomorrow no boys, we have a lot to talk about." Brenda said as she hugged Robin.

"Bye Robin. Bye Jason." Sonny said as he hugged Robin and waved to Jason.

On the ride back to the apartment, Brenda called Lois and told her the exciting news and Lois said that she would be on the next flight to Port Charles and she would see her tomorrow. When Sonny and Brenda got back to the apartment they celebrated the only they could. They reveled in each others love and spent the morning in each others arms just enjoying their time together before they had to separate.

~The End~


End file.
